


pay the price

by daddyolusamicitia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex, security guard!gladiolus, thief!noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyolusamicitia/pseuds/daddyolusamicitia
Summary: It was his third double shift that week, in a row, and to be completely honest, he didn't have a shred of patience for this.





	pay the price

It was his third double shift that week, in a row, and to be completely honest, he didn't have a shred of patience for this. When his subordinate brought in the young man, claiming he was a shoplifter, Gladiolus almost begged him to _calm down and go home, just leave him with me, I’ll handle this one_. Even after working several seventeen-hour shifts that week, running on coffee and two point five hours of sleep, he was still able to recognize Prince Noctis in his clumsy civilian disguise: a white tee shirt, jeans, ball cap, and a garish, puffy blue vest that no one would have guessed in a million years belonged to royalty; the young Prince was smirking at him from his seat as Gladiolus filled out the paperwork and tried not to look him in the eye. He had removed his ballcap, letting it dangle from his fingers.

“A phone charger, a Choco-Mog wallet, and…” Gladiolus picked up the bottle of clear liquid and squinted closer at the label. The liquid inside was clear, tinted a light blue, and boasted to be the best internal lubricant for its price. Gladiolus rolled his eyes, but seeing him holding the bottle, the Prince sat forward. His hat dropped to the floor.

“ _And_?” he teased, his tone loaded. Gladiolus immediately decided he didn't trust anything that came out of that mouth.

“With all due respect, Your Highness,” Gladiolus began, putting the bottle down and looking back to his paperwork, “why would you steal such meaningless items? I highly doubt that someone in the royal family wouldn't be able to afford all of this.”

Noctis shrugged, looking for all the world like he truly didn't comprehend, or even care about, the amount of trouble he was currently in. Gladiolus felt that eye twitch he always developed when his temper flared. “I just didn't have the money. Well, not _on me_ ,” he amended, looking triumphant when Gladiolus outright scowled at him. Noctis sat forward, pulling the chair with him so that he was sitting as close to the desk as Gladiolus; their knees almost brushed together. “Surely this isn't such a big deal? I’ll bet there’s _another way_ I can make up for your trouble. I don’t think this little ordeal is worth calling the Glaive.”

Were those fingers he felt on his leg? Gladiolus’ eyes dropped from the paperwork to his lap. If he leaned back just far enough, he could see that, indeed, Noctis’ fingers were splayed across his knee. He looked back up; the Prince still had that godforsaken smirk on his face. Gladiolus was starting to get a very good idea about what the young man had in mind to get himself out of trouble. And as little sleep as he’d had, with the stress he’d been under, made the temptation almost unbearable. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he found a voice of reason.

“I could lose my job.”

“Then I’ll lock the door.”

_Fuck_. Gladiolus hesitated before answering. “I can’t do that. It’s unprofessional.”

Noctis continued to grin at him, even as he backed away, stood up, and turned toward the door. “Let’s make a deal. Give me five minutes.” Gladiolus heard the lock click at the exact moment his resolve shattered. “If you’ve decided that I’m not worth the risk after that, you can call my father and tell him _everything_.”

Gladiolus wanted to say no. Well, that wasn’t quite true; the voice of reason screaming in the back of his head wanted him to say no. Gladiolus, on the other hand, couldn’t help looking the young Prince up and down; anyone with eyes could see that the young man was attractive, and while he didn’t have any specific fantasies about him, he’d be lying if he hadn’t caught some announcement or conference or news story about the royal family and thought to himself that, yeah, the Prince was definitely to his taste. Said Prince was now sauntering back toward him, skirting around the desk to lean against its side, waiting for Gladiolus to answer him. The expression on his face declared he knew he’d already won.

He _really_ should say no.

“Five minutes.”

The Prince grinned, and dropped to his knees.

Gladiolus sucked in a shaky breath, which wasn’t in any way aided by the knowing look directed at him as those quick, thin fingers that before had skimmed across his knee now worked at the belt buckle at his hips. He tried to make up for it by leaning back, pretending he wasn’t in any way affected by this. His dick had its own ideas. Just at the thought of those plump brown lips wrapped around it had Gladio Jr. up and ready for action. It had been about fifteen seconds. Gladiolus wouldn’t survive the next five minutes if this kept up.

_Especially_ if that was the face the Prince was going to make at the sight of his cock popping free from the elastic waistband of his underwear, eyes wide, mouth no longer smirking but outright gleeful grinning; Gladiolus knew of his size, his girth, had used it freely to score dates, but there was something about royal approval that was inherently better than some drunk hookup. Noctis took him in one hand-- _be still, Gods damn it_ \--and gave it one firm stroke, from base to tip, letting his thumb skirt over the slit in its head. Gladiolus swallowed. Eventually, so did the Prince.

It was just the head at first, tongue flitting where his thumb had once been. His mouth formed the perfect oval around his cock, looking even prettier than Gladiolus imagined; so did his eyes, looking up from beneath dark eyelashes, perhaps searching for approval? Gladiolus kept his face neutral, secretly concerned he wasn’t going to make it to five minutes. He reached down with one hand, letting his thumb trail over the side of Noctis’ mouth where it framed his shaft. The other man moaned softly. 

“More,” he demanded, relieved he could at least keep his voice steady, even reach deeper in his chest for a heavier baritone. Noctis’ eyes widened in response, and he could feel more than see the other man swallow and steady himself before he took more and more of Gladio’s length into his mouth. It was hot and deliciously wet. He almost gagged several times, swallowing around Gladiolus, making his toes curl in his boots. 

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned despite himself. Noctis had steadied his hands on Gladiolus’s knees, fingers clawing when the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, then pushed forward. The Prince actually did gag; he almost came just from that. The Prince, the _fucking goddamn Prince_ of Insomnia, was currently choking on _his_ dick. At some point the gravity of the situation would dawn on him. He didn’t care to worry about it now. 

What he _was_ worried about was the tenting situation in the Prince’s lap. Noctis wasn’t touching himself, but he couldn’t hide how he wiggled his hips, desperate for some kind of friction. Gladiolus, accepting his loss, took the Prince’s chin in his hands and, with some hesitation, slowly pulled his lips away from his cock. Noctis was kind enough to add just enough suction to make him regret it.

“Something wrong?” he asked in a sweet tone, mouth and chin shining with spit and precum. He didn’t even try to wipe it away.

“Take off your pants and lean over the desk.”

Prince Noctis should not have looked as happy about that demand as he did. Gladiolus shouldn’t have ever felt like he could tell him to do such a thing. And yet, the man was already kicking off his discarded pants, showing that he hadn’t been wearing any underwear (because _of course_ ), and was obediently stretching himself across the desk. The view from the side was nice, showing Gladiolus how his back dipped, his shirt riding up as he shifted to spread his legs; he definitely appreciated the plump curve of his ass and the pale, soft skin of his thighs, barely hiding the flushed hard cock between them. Noctis looked over at him, seeing the arousal plain as day on Gladiolus’ face, and returned his grin. He threaded his fingers together and rested his chin atop them. 

 

“Anytime, big guy,” he teased, slowly wiggling his hips back and forth. Gladiolus stood, admiring him from a different view. 

And abruptly starting at what he was looking at; indeed, the Prince’s ass was a gorgeous view from any angle, but even more so was the neon blue butt plug staring right back at him. Gladiolus grabbed the end of it and gave it a sharp twist. He was rewarded with a hiss, immediately followed by a groan.

“I wonder what the King would say,” he mused, turning the plug this way and that, enjoying the way Noctis squirmed. “Is this the only way the Prince can get laid?”

Noctis laughed around a groan. “Worked, didn’t it?” Gladiolus rolled his eyes, bit back a chuckle, and pulled the plug out. Noctis cried out, seizing and giving Gladiolus the absolute perfect view of the result of his action. He was actually impressed that he’d been walking around with it, for Gods knew how many hours in the mall.

“Unfortunately,” he admitted, and traded the plug for the lubricant. “You know, it’s a shame. Really.” He unscrewed the cap. 

“Hmm?” Noctis looked over his shoulder, watching as Gladiolus ripped off the white plastic seal. 

“The seal’s broken. Even if you were to return it, they can’t exactly sell it.” He squeezed a good dollop onto his fingers. Noctis giggled, turned away from him again. 

“ _Crying_ shame,” he agreed. He spread his legs even further, toes curling just in anticipation. Gladiolus stepped forward, pressing a finger against that twitching pucker; the Prince actually whimpered, bucking back against him. Gladiolus saw his hands reach forward and grab the edge of the desk on the other side. Gods, he could spend hours teasing him. Instead, he popped the tip of his middle finger inside to the first knuckle, relishing the warmth, the drag, the noise Noctis made when he probed inside. He tightened around it. “Ooh, fuck.”

“You like that?” Gladiolus asked, slowly sliding his finger in further. Noctis’ breathing hitched, getting quicker. He put himself on his toes, arching his hips higher. Gladiolus grabbed him with his other hand, holding him still. He wanted to burn the image of Noctis bent over his desk, ass up, keening for him as he thrust his finger in and out of him, slowly. He added another one after a few minutes, treating himself to the way Noctis moaned. 

“Yes, yes, so much,” Noctis answered; his voice was higher pitched. He was trying to buck himself back, but Gladiolus had a firm grip on him, holding him down. “God, please, just fuck me already.”

“For once, Your Highness, you’re not in charge here.”

He was sure the breath Noctis took was going towards some snappy comeback. However, Gladiolus managed to find his prostate at that point, and instead he was treated to the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Noctis turned limp, and his desk screeched as he pushed it forward an inch or so. Gladiolus grinned, and pressed it again. Noctis’ thighs started shaking. “I wonder if you could cum just like this.” It was a rhetorical phrase, something he simply wondered out loud to himself, but Noctis had nodded, readjusting his hips so that every stroke of Gladiolus’ fingers pressed against that bundle of nerves. His moans began to get louder. Gladiolus took his hand from Noctis’ hip, and instead wrapped his fingers around a handful of Noctis’ carefully styled hair. He yelped in response. 

“Keep quiet, Your Highness, or we’ll both be in trouble.”

Noctis’ body tensed as he continued to rub against him, but the keening moans were now whimpers, muffled by his now tightly-pressed lips. He pulsed around Gladiolus’ fingers, hands tensed over the edge of the desk. He wanted to wait, to see if he could really bring the prince to orgasm just by fingering him. But Gladiolus knew he wouldn’t last much longer himself, and someone _had_ to be looking for Noctis. Eventually they would notice their missing prince, put two and two together, and the last place Gladiolus wanted to be caught was knuckle (or balls)-deep inside him. 

So, with great reluctance he let the Prince’s hair go--slowly sliding his fingers out, smearing what remained of the lubricant on his own cock--and lined himself up. Noctis seemed all too happy to receive him, saying nothing but rutting backwards against him. It was by their conjoined efforts that the head slipped inside; Noctis’ legs went rigid, and he choked back a groan. It was music to Gladiolus’ ears. He thrust his hips back and forth, just barely moving, giving the Prince a slight taste of his girth. The nearly pained gasp that he received in response almost made him cum on the spot.

“Please don’t tease me,” the Prince begged, throwing his hips backward. “More, more!”

The voice of reason popped into his head again, but it wasn’t here to argue. 

_The Prince of your country, a man with more power in his little toe than your entire body, is begging for your cock. It will literally_ never _get better than this_.

The thought was both exhilarating and depressing. Gladiolus decided to drown it out with Noctis’ keening as he slowly pushed his way in, letting himself feel everything until his hips slapped flush against the Prince’s own. Noctis was panting, one knee propped up on the desk to open himself more to Gladiolus; it also allowed him to see the shaky grip Noctis had on his own dick, which leaked something fierce onto Gladiolus’ desk. He’d worry about that later. His own breath was laborious, his hands trembling where they griped those slim hip bones. Gladiolus didn’t allow the Prince long to adjust before he pulled himself part of the way out, then snapped his hips and drove them back home (and Noctis partway across the desk). He at least started at a slow pace, begged to go faster and faster by the Prince’s pleas, quickly finding himself following those orders. His computer monitor wobbled on the desk, threatening to fall over and break. Gods above, he was so close, and getting closer with every thrust of his hips and whine out of the mouth of the man underneath him.

Noctis came first, which honestly shocked Gladiolus. Moments before, as Gladiolus pounded into him, he had slapped a hand over his mouth, letting his head fall to the desk as his other hand pumped faster and harder around his dick. The moan was barely contained by his hand, high-pitched and wanton. Thin streams of cum fell onto the desk, onto his keyboard. Gladiolus knew he’d never be able to look at it again without remembering this moment. He thrusted harder, and harder, until he could feel his belly coil and his balls tighten. He spread himself across the Prince’s back, making sure he heard every second of the groan that left his throat when he came inside him. In response, still covering his mouth, Noctis whimpered again. 

Gladiolus felt slightly heavy and limp. It took him a moment longer than he’d have liked to separate himself from the Prince, who had gone completely slack over the desk. Both men were breathing hard. Gladiolus admired his handiwork: the Prince’s flushed face and twitching ass, his trembling legs, the absolute mess he’d made of his hair. It was almost a shame he wouldn’t see it again.

Gladiolus picked up the plug, twisting it slowly. “Well, you got what you wanted, Your Highness.”

“Hmm,” he answered quietly, and slowly got his feet back under him. Gladiolus let him think he was going to stand all the way up before he grabbed his hip and thrust the plug in. The noise Noctis made was something between a yelp and a moan. He almost collapsed again save for Glaidolus’ tight grip.

“Now, kindly refrain from stealing in my mall again.” Gladiolus let him go, looking away and rearranging himself back into his pants. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Noctis dressing himself quickly, throwing the cap back on his head. 

“I make no promises,” the Prince replied evenly, and when Gladiolus finally raised his eyes, he only saw the door of his office fall shut.


End file.
